Stay out of the Light
by Erica St. Evergreen
Summary: Everything led up to this moment, the moment where I can finally have her. Feel her flesh rip as my razor sharp teeth penetrated her skin. Taste the blood I had been craving for over a month now. James POV, before Twilight. oneshot


I had been tracking her for weeks now.

I don't know what exactly led me to her, but I knew that once her scent hit me. . . I knew I just _had_ to have her. She smelled like blueberries and honeysuckle, she drew me in immediately. It took all the self-control I posessed not to pounce on her right then and there.

A week after I first laid eyes on the petite, black haired girl had disappeared, but not for long. You see, I had heard stories that led me straight back to her. The girl claimed she could see into the future. I didn't doubt it, I met vampires who could read minds, control the elements of the earth, and even electrify people, although her town did. The fact that the girl could read minds made me consider changing her, into one of us, to see just how great her talent was. But I craved her blood more than I craved her company.

It had _always_ been like that. I was meant to be alone, even as a human I could faintly remember being very independent.

They claimed the girl to be insane and her family put her away in an asylum. I saw it all happen; the little girl who I assumed to be her sister fell apart at the site of the men in the white jackets taking away her sister.

_"Mommy! Why are you letting them take her? Mommy please don't let Mary leave, please!"_ _cried the little girl._

_"Mary is going to a place where they can help her, now go in the house and play with your dolls, Cynthia."_

_The little girl shouted. "Mary! I'll write you every day! I'll get you out of there, I promise!"_

_"Cynthia! Get in the house before I make your father switch you in oblivion!" The mother grabbed her daughter, trying to drag her into the house, but the little girl broke away and ran to hug the Seer. The sisters hugged each other crying before the men in the white coats dragged her into the back of the van and closed the doors. The little girl fell to the ground, crying, sucking in breaths to try to calm her down from the breakdowns he was having._

Any mortal would have felt sorry for the girl, but to me, it was just another reason to kill the girl. To put her out of her misery, I'd be doing her a favor if anything.

---

I lurked around the asylum to see how their daily routine went for their patients. There were some real nutcases in there. People who had attempted suicide or were cutters, even a person who for some reason felt the need to swallow batteries.

The majority of the day was spent in the lounge, where the caretakers would watch over the patients playing checkers or something as equally boring. They ate three meals a day and bathed before dinnertime. Although, the girl, Mary Alice Brandon, was never apart of these activities. Her food was always brought to her, and she bathed after dinner. They didn't trust her with a group of people; they didn't even trust her in the daylight. They kept her locked in a padded cell in the dark, except for when she ate.

It puzzled me, why would they keep her, of all the self-mutilators and suicidal people, locked in a room all day. It was like they were purposely trying to keep her away from me. All of this, though, amused me, and made me want the girl even more.

And then, one night as I crept through the halls of the asylum, I sensed him. I found out that I was not the only one of my kind in this here asylum. That I wasn't the only one who wanted the girl. I kept my distance, studied his movements, tried to pick up his motives. I knew that if he wanted from her what I wanted, that maybe we could share the girl. It wasn't the best idea, but it wasn't bad either. I usually don't like to share, but I'd rather taste her blood than miss out on something so delicious.

The vampire opened the door to her cell and walked in. I suddenly became enraged, I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. I could have simply ripped the door off its hinges; kill the bastard, then claimed my prize. But I had to be patient; I had to see what the vampire's motives were.

I retreated. _Another night_, I said to myself, _come back another night, and she will be yours_.

But first, the vampire had to die.

---

It became my nightly routine, spying on the vampire. Every night he would go in, sit and talk to her, and leave just before the sun came up. It was almost unbelievable to me that he hadn't killed her yet. The vampire seemed to have taken a liking to the girl. She told him stories of visions she had seen, and he had told her stories of the past, without revealing that it was _his_ past he was talking about. I could tell they were falling in love, which meant that he would eventually change her, and I couldn't have that. It made me having her even _more_ exciting challenge. I didn't know whether to kill him first so it'd be easier for me, or to kill her first so that he'd avenge her death, giving me something else to look forward too.

The smell of blueberries and honeysuckle hitting my nose made that decision for me.

The vampire would have to go.

I waited by Alice's room for him, he always showed up at ten, two hours after lights out. When he approached the door, the first thing I did was slam the palm of my hand hard against his chest. I heard bones break as he flew back and threw the window. I could've made this simple and completely disembodied him, but what's the fun in that? When I jumped out the window to follow him down, he was already standing, ready to fight.

"I knew you were coming, Alice kept telling me about you, she saw you coming days ago," said the vampire.

I laughed. I have no time for small talk. I was thirsty and a fine a bottle of the finest wine waiting for more back inside. I went in for the attack. We fought like the vampires we are. He may have thought because he was older than me, I would be no match for him, but he was terribly wrong.

"What do you want with her? Why are you here?" He screamed at me. Terrible last words. I slammed his face into the side of the building to shut him up. I didn't want anyone coming outside for any reason. I took this opportunity to twist his head all the way around; I heard every bone in his neck crack as I did this, ripping his head off. One by one I ripped off his body parts and buried them at the bottom of the lake that was behind the asylum. After I claimed my prize, I had every intention of burying Alice there with him.

---

As I entered her room as I was overwhelmed by her scent. She smelled better than I could remember. It was pitch black in her room, I knew she wouldn't be able to see me, but I could see her clearly. I was ready to tear into her, when,

"Alejandro? Is that you?" she spoke. "You're later than usual tonight."

"Hello, Alice, I'm sorry, but Alejandro won't be meeting you tonight."

Alice got scared; I could hear her heart beat as panic rose. "Wha-what? Who are you? Ho-how do you know my name?"

I was slowly approaching her. "My name is James, Alice; I've been following you for awhile now. I know everything about you. I know why you're here, I know your family, I know about Alejandro. I know everything, Alice."

"Where is he? What'd you do to him?"

"Pity, I tell you I know about your family and all you worry about is your supposed _lover_."

"He's the only one that believed me!" Alice wailed, her voice trembling as I drew closer and closer to her. "He was the only one that didn't think I was crazy!"

"Of course he did, I do too." I told her. I wanted to make her vulnerable, I wanted to give her hope, and then take it away once I started to slowly kill her.

"You. . . You do?" she asked.

"Yes, Alejandro and I have something in common. We're both vampires," I heard her gasp and start to cry. "Alejandro loved you too much to kill you, but I, well I don't give a damn about you."

"Please don't hurt me, James. . . Please."

The fact that she called me by my name infuriated me. I smashed her head into the wall, knocking her unconscious. I grabbed her by the top of her head, her hair ratty and greasy from lack of care, and pulled her head to the left to expose her neck.

I shuddered as I inhaled her delicious scent and bit deeply into her neck. Her blood ran across my tongue and down my throat like the finest of wines, the sweetest of nectars. I could feel myself getting stronger with each pint of blood I took from her petite body. Even as her body started to go through a seizure I did not removed my lips from her neck. She shook and shook as I drained her body more and more, finally going limp in my arms.

I did not spill a drop of her precious, delicious blood.


End file.
